In the prior art, it is known to provide a piece of furniture such as a bed or desk with a radio or record player incorporated therewith. In such devices, the included program playing device is permanently affixed to the furniture structure and is not usable if disconnected from the furniture structure. This is because speakers are permanently affixed to grille structures on the furniture, electrical wiring is attached to the inner surfaces of the furniture and the power supply is connected to the internal wiring contained within the furniture. As such, a need has developed for a new and improved piece of furniture which may include a program playing device which is detachably attachable thereto so that the program playing device may be utilized as attached to the piece of furniture or, alternatively, the program playing device may be removed from the article of furniture and may be utilized separately therefrom.